


First Breath

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge a person by their appearance and you'll never find anything out about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Breath

It’s the same thing everywhere they go. Nagisa laughs and says it’s to be expected since they’re not popular enough yet for anyone to know what they look like, they just know the songs, and that’s enough for now.

"I hear the same sort of things too, ya know." He lightly punches Makoto’s shoulder as they walk into the club they’re playing at that night. He starts mimicking the comments he’s heard, scrunching his face for comic effect. "Oh he’s so little. How does he even play the drum set? He’s too adorable to be an actual band member. Who let their little brother on stage?" When Makoto finally chuckles Nagisa grins back at him. "See. It’s not so bad. At least we know they’re looking at us." Makoto tries to keep that in mind when they’re getting ready on stage that night. He tries to ignore the accusing chatter as he walks up to the mike stand and adjusts it to his height. No matter how many times they mention it the mike is always set a little lower, right about the perfect height for Haru to use. Rei shoots him a slightly apologetic look from off stage and goes to find the manager. Probably to talk to him about the proper height and angle of the mike and ask if the lights are the correct size and luminosity. He was a stickler for those things and always had charts and forms for them running in his head. They couldn’t ask for a better manager he thought with a small grin. Unless they could get Kou to help out. When she showed up there was a whirlwind of action that Nagisa and Rei were usually drawn into and that was a whole different concern. But his grin grew when he remembered her storming into practice that afternoon, angry she hadn’t been informed of that night’s performance.

Unfortunately the grinning set off a new ripple of disbelief in the crowd.

"He’s the singer?"

"No way. I mean he looks like a giant golden retriever puppy."

"Are they serious?"

"Do they think we’re here to listen to some sappy love songs or something?"

"There is no way a guy like that is the lead of the group." The last words wash over Makoto and he feels himself freeze up, palms sweating, fingers shaking slightly as they grip the microphone. He was never cut out to be the leader of anything and he knew it. From behind him on his left he hears Rin strum some practice chords on his bass guitar with a little extra volume and he jumps in his skin a little. Almost immediately Haru responds with an equally loud set of chords from his own guitar. Nagisa finishes Haru’s chords with a quick warm up of his drum set and when Makoto turns to look at them he once again has his smile. His friends are all here. They each do their own thing and when they come together on stage like this they sync up and give the crowd an amazing sound.

Makoto flips on the microphone and closes his eyes. His deep breath could be heard through the speakers and when his eyes sprung open it was the crowd’s turn to freeze. He had them right in the palm of his hands. His green gaze had intensified and captured them and when the words left his lips they were mesmerized by his voice. The rest of the guys share a knowing look - the crowd was theirs now. They were trapped in the clutches of a predator they never even saw coming.


End file.
